Satellite dish antennas require an extremely stable mounting in order to remain accurately aimed. Even a movement of a few degrees may disrupt signal quality. Where the antenna is mounted on a single post, the post must be extremely stably anchored. Simply inserting the pole into the ground usually does not provide the requisite stability for the base of the pole to allow it to properly support the antenna. Therefore, in order to provide the necessary degree of stability to the base various alternative methods for supporting posts in the ground have been developed. Disadvantages are associated with each.
One common way to support a post in the ground is to dig an oversized hole in the ground, insert the pole in the hole, and pour concrete into the hole about the base of the post. This method results in a secure foundation for the pole, but it requires considerable time, equipment, materials and appropriate weather conditions. When applied to a satellite dish antenna pole this job is a two-day operation. On the first day the pole is set in concrete. The antenna itself cannot be mounted and aimed until the next day so that the concrete can set. Finally, the dirt excavated from the hole must be disposed. Thus, this method of installation can result in considerable cost. Additionally, post installations of this type are generally permanent in nature, there is little possibility of relocating the post subsequent to installation.
One method of mounting a fence post into the ground without concrete comprises utilizing a collar assembly which may be affixed to the base of the pole once the pole has been inserted into the ground. The collar assembly includes two fixed guides each of which receives a rod which is driven into the ground to stabilize the base of the post. Unfortunately, if an obstruction is encountered, for example a rock, while driving one of the rods into the ground, either the rod or rods must be withdrawn and the collar rotated about the post, or the entire installation must be abandoned and the hole and post relocated.
Other methods of mounting an antenna post in the ground are also available and these methods are disclosed and summarized in the information disclosure statement filed with this application. Unfortunately, although many of these methods provide a means for securely supporting such a post in the ground, they provide either the same disadvantages as previously discussed or others.